Fox Love
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Oneshot: Kyuubi's chakra mixing in with his own transforms Naruto into a Human and Fox hybrid. As he discovers his new form and body that he now has, he encounters TenTen training. NaruTen Read and Review


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"What's happened to me?" Naruto said as he looked on at himself.

The Sixteen year old Leaf Ninja looked on over at himself at what had happened. He stood there in his usual outfit in the training grounds outside of Konoha.

Naruto looked on at what had happened to him.

He had been going to do some training earlier when he felt a sharp stinging pain and sensation in his body. He had at first thought of it as nothing and dismissed it thinking that it would go away but it didn't and began to grow stronger and irritating him more.

Sweat had broken out over his face and body as he began to pant and a wave of energy it seemed rushed over him. The sensation he had felt had disappeared and it seemed that he fine now. He couldn't understand what that was all about and was going to dismiss it as some bad food he had ate.

Then, the next thing he had known, his body and figure had transformed as he looked on at himself as new features had appeared on his body as he appeared different.

His body had changed as he had a yellow fox tail now and his ears were different as well, having gone to the top of his head and changed shape. Looking like a cross between a Fox and a Human.

"Was it The Fox?" He asked himself. "Did he do this?" When he had used Kyuubi's power before, he sprouted fox like features but that was only temporary and it was made out of chakra and soon turned back to normal. But this was like the real thing it felt like and wasn't seemed to be changing back. Was Kyuubi responsible for what had happened to him? He didn't know what to think or do.

"Now what?" He said looking on at his new form. People would freak out if they saw him like this. "If Baa-chan and Sakura was here, they might be able to turn me back." He muttered as they had gone to Suna to meet with Gaara. Naruto had been curious as to why Sakura was going there as well to see him as she had just gotten back two weeks ago from a mission there.

Shaking his head he pondered what he was going to do as he had no idea. The ears on top of his head twitched reflecting his annoyed mood at what had happened. He wasn't getting an answer from The Nine Tailed Fox either, not even a mocking chuckle at his predicament. The only thing he could guess was that somehow, Kyuubi's chakra had interacted with his own and it had mutated and transformed his body as he had gained like

He tucked his hands into his pockets trying to figure out what he was going to do and how the others were going to react.

It was then he picked something up. "Hmm?" He said a confused look on his face as he detected something just now.

He had picked up a scent, a scent that wasn't far from here it seemed like. Apparently his sense of smell had improved, even greater than The Inuzuka's as he picked it up. No one was around but he had detected and smelled someone closeby.

Wanting to find it, he went towards the source of the scent.

A swooshing sound was heard as a shuriken was shown spinning through the air before hitting the center of the log, right next to five other ninja stars that were also embedded in the long having been thrown there.

A girl clad in a white long sleeved shirt and brown pants was shown standing in the field. Looking on and nodding her head in approval as she witnessed the results of her training today.

TenTen was shown standing in the training ground by herself, The Kunoichi focusing and steeling her efforts as she held in hand another shuriken. Bringing her wrist up, she threw the shuriken and it flew through the air and hit the target, right where she had aimed

Instead of having them in buns, her hair was instead braided and split in two braids having decided on a new style for today. The Weapons Expert continued to throw the shuriken at the target log, each one hitting exactly and precisely where she had aimed at on them.

She allowed a smile to form on her face as she looked on as every single one that she had thrown had hit the exact spot that she had aimed at. Imagining them as limbs and target areas that she had hit. Her aiming and technique being flawless as she could hit any spot she aimed at.

Getting out of her stance she reached up and stretched her arms as the brown haired girl allowed herself to relax for a moment before she continued to train on.

Unknown to her, in the bushes nearby, Naruto was shown watching her crouching in the bushes. The transformed ninja looked on at the Kunoichi as the scent had lead him here to her. He looked on at TenTen watching every movement that she had made as her scent was intoxicating and driving him crazy as he stared at her figure.

Subconsciously he licked his lips as he looked on at her. Studying her frame and figure, seeing how her hips swayed when she walked having caught his attention and how alluring she looked with her hair braided instead of being in buns like she usually had them. He looked on watching in his crouched state as the muscles in his body was tightening ready to burst.

He had to have her...

TenTen was getting ready to get the shuriken and resume her training when she heard a rustling from the bushes. "Hmm, what's that?" She said to herself thinking that it was only a rabbit. That or somebody was approaching her as she turned around.

To her surprise she saw a blur that was coming right at her.

With an "Oof!" she was knocked to the ground as she had been pounced on and tackled. Having not expected it, the brunette girl was dizzy headed for a moment when she noticed a piercing pair of blue eyes staring right at her.

"N-Naruto?!" She said in confusion and shock at what she saw just now as Naruto was staring at her face to face. A deep blush of embarassment formed on her face as he was right on top of her and her modestly endowed chest was against his face. "W-What are you, g-get off!" She shouted at him not understanding what was going on as she tried to push him off but could not get him to move.

Naruto said nothing as he stared at her, it was then she noticed that he had a pair of ears like that of a fox now and to her surprise he had a yellow bushy tail as well. Naruto continued to say nothing as he stared at TenTen who was squirming beneath him trying to make sense of what was going on.

The transformed ninja didn't say a word as he stared on at TenTen's face, making her blush and feel like she was under a microscope as he ignored her talking. His eyes tilted downwards to her lips and he stared at them.

Leaning down, he then kissed the brunette shocking her as his lips came against her own.

TenTen cried out in shock as she was kissed by Naruto. The Weapons Expert let out squeals of surprise as she tried to shove him off her but he held her down. Naruto continued to kiss her, His lips meshing against her own soft pair. He ignored her strugglings as he entered her mouth.

TenTen gasped loudly in surprise as his tongue became entangled with her own. The Kunoichi continued trying to fight him off of her but her struggles and resistance were starting to die down.

It was then he heard a sound...a sound that he had been wanting to hear.

A moan...a moan escaped TenTen's lips as her resistance had ceased and had her eyes half shut as she laid still and began to kiss Naruto back, granting him permission and access to her mouth as he kissed her.

The Fox Ninja resumed kissing her before pulling away, a trail of saliva between them. He then went to her neck and began to kiss it as well, earning him a cry from TenTen as he feasted on her neck.

Naruto continued to kiss her as he pinned her down onto the ground. TenTen moaned and gasped as her face resembled that of a tomato right now at what he was doing. She wasn't thinking about what had caused all of this to happen or why Naruto's appearance had changed.

All she wanted was this...him...

Now...

She leaned her head up and kissed his ear as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck.

Naruto's hands traveled to her waistline and untucked her shirt from it and lifted it up, exposing her toned smooth belly to him. He then lowered his head down.

TenTen gasped loudly her heart nearly bursting from her chest as she felt him kiss her stomach. Naruto was placing soft kisses all over her stomach his lips going across the delicate skin sending waves of passion throughout TenTen.

TenTen nearly choked on her saliva feeling him kiss her there as no one had ever touched her like this, she was at the age where she had intricate thoughts of passion, but never thought it would become a reality like the way it was happening just now

Naruto neared her navel and licked it with his tongue causing her to gasp loudly in shock at the contact of his tongue against it. His warm tongue caressed her flesh making her body feel like she was on fire and freezing at the same time.

Naruto lifted his head up and leaning forward kissed her once more on the lips, his fingers reached to her braids and undid them, allowing her long brown hair to flow out like a river of water on the ground. Continuing to kiss her as he was claiming her. The brown haired Kunoichi kissed him back as they continued on

After several minutes, Naruto pulled up from her and looked on down at the girl who laid on the grass before him.

TenTen laid there a far off look of pleasure in her eyes as she laid on her back, her head turned to the side a dreamy smile on her face from all that had happened between them. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she laid there her body presented before him.

Naruto crouched over her and looked on at the flesh presented before him, staring at her belly. Seeing it raise and fall, he felt instincts taking over him as he leaned down towards her.

Naruto bit down on her stomach, hard enough to pierce the skin, but gentle enough to not hurt her as he heard TenTen hiss in pleasure. He kissed the mark that he had left on there soflty and placed his hand on her skin and slowly his hand began to glow as it seemed to be a natural thing for him to do.

He was transferring and implanting part of his chakra into her. Placing it inside of her and marking her as his mate and solely his. He transferred The Chakra into her, forever claiming TenTen as her features began to change.

A brown fox tail sprouted out from beneath her and her ears changed shape as well. Going to the top of her head and becoming different and more like Naruto's fox like ears. On each side of her face, three whisker like markings appeared on them. The Kunoichi didn't notice what was going on as she too was changed, gaining the attributes and characteristics of a Fox just like he had.

TenTen, now a Kitsune like him looked up at Naruto an adoring look in her eyes as she stared at him and smiled, the new tail she had playfully wagging.

Naruto smiled back at her as he laid beside her joining his mate and kissed her once more as they resumed.


End file.
